


The Final Prank

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	

One could search for lifetimes and still never find friends as loyal as the Marauders. They had went everywhere together, had caused trouble together. In fact they had been the very cause of McGonagall’s first grey hair. The boys had found every passage out of the school, discovered every long kept secret within its walls. They had befriended every painting and had recruited every ghost. This was to be their most impressive prank yet.

They had spent the better part of three months convincing the rest of the student body to take part in this most wonderful prank. Most of them had agreed. Some of the more studious ones had flat out refused. (ahem, the Ravenclaws) They would need the the paintings and the ghosts to claim ignorance as to what was going on. All had agreed, citing the need for some lighthearted fun on the brink of the coming war.

James put part one into action by slipping out of Gryffindor tower wearing his invisibility cloak. It was three in the morning and the rest of the school, including the professors were asleep. He snuck up to the seventh floor and into the room of requirement to start preparations, he would need to make sure there was enough room for the entire student body, minus the twenty or so that did not want to take part. 

He had called on his house elf Dinky to make sure there was enough food and drink for the two hundred students that would be hiding out here for the day. Finally at about six in the morning, Sirius and Remus had enacted part two. They had sent messages to all of the students through the enchanted parchment they had handed out a week before telling them all to head towards the seventh floor corridor.

Finally, after all of them had been enclosed in the room, it had changed. Fluffy armchairs and comfortable sofas had sprung up all over the place, one far side of the room was set up as a dining room, with sandwiches, cakes, candy, and any other delicious treat they would want. There was a dance floor and and a portable record player on the other side. It was a week until the end of classes and the end of the Marauders seventh year. They refused to go out with anything less than an explosion. Classes would begin in under an hour and the four of them could not wait.

The room had supplied a magically powered screen to watch the professors reactions when they walked into classes and found the whole of the student body missing. Finally, with ten minutes until classes would start they had all gathered around the screen, eagerly awaiting the first screaming professor. It happened to be Flitwick. He walked into his classroom to find one lonely Ravenclaw sitting at her desk. He had let out a little squeak and then sent his patronus, a tiger, to Dumbledore. Soon the halls were filled with silvery animals streaking through the halls towards the headmaster's office.

The teachers were panicking and the students in the room of requirement were laughing. Some clutching at their stomachs from giggling so much. All of them were searching the school, all of them except one. 

Dumbledore had not moved from his office. He had smiled at Mcgonagall when she insisted that something terrible had happened. He had informed her that they should not worry, the students were perfectly fine. The students had lost interest in watching the screen about an hour in, they were now dancing and eating, reminiscing about their years at Hogwarts. After hours of partying it was finally time for the last part of the prank. As the time came for the last class of the day, the students left the room 5 at a time and made their way to their classes.

When the teachers had returned to their classrooms, it was with the expectation of finding them empty. They were wrong, the classes were filled, each student in their seats with a smile and the desire to learn. Mcgonagall had walked into her classroom to find it filled. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were sitting in their seats, the picture of perfect students. She had never felt a need to hit a student before but these four were begging for it.


End file.
